Vainia Sestrum
Vainia Sestrum is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Kings of Strife. A noble, stubborn, and melancholy girl who hails from the royal family of a weak, poor, and small country, she ventured into unknown territory to restore her bloodline's glory and soon became allied with an infamous character. With this connection as well as others she soon acquires, Vainia takes on a large-scale gambit to overthrow the current world order, but finds her conflict soon eclipsed by a timeless conflict. Appearance Vainia's primary appearance is that of the school uniform at Zeta Academy, from which she hails. It consists of brown shoes, black stockings, a slate colored skirt, and a cool gray shirt with burgundy lining. Vainia wears the sleeves rolled up to her shoulders, a brown belt on her waist, and a black arm warmer over her right forearm. In addition, she wears a series of cool gray arm bands around her left arm, to symbolize her position in the school heirarchy. Her first alternate, Summer Secondary, recolors most of her outfit to a navy blue and removes the belt on her waist. Her stockings are colored white and she wears a short scarf around her neck. Her second alt outfit, Revolutionary Girl, is a cosplay of Utena Tenjou. Her hair is now colored pink and her skirt is missing, replaced by lower black stockings and a pair of dark red athletic shorts. Her blazer is recolored black with red highlights, and her black armband is missing. Vainia's third alternate and first DLC costume, Witch-Queen of Eternia, depicts her in a gothic-esque dress that flows out at the bottom and is primarily colored a dark and promiscuous violet. At the fringes of the dress, the dyes fade to a light blue. On her torso and arms, Vainia wears scraps of golden light armor, and a golden medieval crown graces her head. Her next alternate and second DLC costume, Oaken Throne, shows Vainia in a white and red-themed blazer similar to that of the Revolutionary Girl outfit, albeit the jacket also sports golden epaulets. Below the jacket, Vainia also wears a black skirt, which itself is above black leggings that go into a pair of tall red heeled boots. Finally, her third DLC costume Finale shows Vainia in a sharply cut, ruby-emblazoned black jacket that exposes a good deal of her cleavage. She wears a short red skirt and wears black stockings that tuck into tall elegant black boots. A very long red coat is draped over her shoulders with the high collar popped up, and she has short neck-length hair. File:Gin and Vainia.png|Vainia with Gin Taoris File:Vainia Alt3.png|Summer Secondary alternate render File:Vainia.png|Finale alternate render by Yuany Story 6th Cycle= Vainia is summoned in this cycle. |-| 9th Cycle= Summoned in the Ninth Cycle for Eris, Vainia is driven by an intense passion for battle and conquest against her enemies. While she begins to question those who stand with her and the purpose behind her existence in the world of Sundry, it is not a serious concern for her at the moment when compared to a chance for supremacy. One of the earliest enemies she meets is Gin Taoris; although the two initially clash harshly, the two of them soon begin to work together and battle with unparalleled discretion. Through their ruthless crusades, Vainia and Gin acquire a large amount of territory for Eris' dominion. After a particularly brutal battle, Vainia witnesses Gin torture and eventually kill both Noa Lentic and Vik Hyusei, two unassuming warriors who were trying to escape the battlefield. Shocked by his actions and brought back to the reality of her own choices, Vainia abandons Gin and wanders around for the rest of the cycle, questioning everything she knew of until this point. |-| 10th Cycle= Vainia returns to the conflict with her memories intact and is still distraught after the events of the last cycle. It is under this confused state that she meets Klaytaza, who tempts her with promises of power and clarity. Vainia is initially hesitant to agree to the contract of the android, remembering how her alliance with Gin worked out, but is swayed when Klaytaza states that Vainia will have full control of the mutualistic contract. Together the two make an extremely powerful pair, and with information Klaytaza procured in the previous cycle, Vainia soon develops a plan to take down Genesis and change the God's War. Most of the cycle consists of Vainia and Klaytaza gathering allies for their plan. Originally Vainia has little luck recruiting allies from either side, until she comes across Sanadus and his companion Alstromya. The two recognize Vainia from their future homeworld, and listen to her claims eagerly. With the combined charisma, ambition, and power of Vainia and her son from the future, the group of warriors soon expands to include Tannor Bureau, Acia, Avilis Andor, Alyssa Anastasius, and Ava Leighson. Shortly before the plan to fight 'For the Queen's Glory' is to occur, however, Vainia finds Gin Taoris once again alone and wrapped in despair after his murder of Crono Silverius. Gin was hit harder by their separation than Vainia was, and despite her pleas otherwise, he soon kills himself. Vainia is extremely saddened and angered by this, and with her emotional state, she calls her warriors to battle early in an attempt to take revenge on the cruel world they are all trapped on. The clash with Genesis is epic, but futile. Klaytaza arrives at the scene just in time to save Vainia from death, but every other warrior in the group meets their end at the god's hand. Vainia is again filled with despair, and breaks off the contract with Klaytaza before wandering until the end of the cycle. |-| 11th Cycle= Vainia is killed in this cycle. Battle Vainia Sestrum Theta Fencer – Uses rune traps and set-ups to manipulate and defeat the enemy. ---- As the Theta Fencer, Vainia is a warrior whose primary weapon is a rapier. Her physical strength isn't very impressive, but it is her ability to utilize Runes that set her apart as a unique and powerful warrior. Through intense self-study of ancient tomes and writings, she has all but mastered the magical field and can lay runes that serve as attacks, traps, or set-ups for herself. In addition to laying runes that can debilitate and wound the enemy, Vainia can utilize them in the function of Boosts. These effects increase the power of her non-runic moves, gifting her with a moveset that forces the enemy to work twice as hard in order to evade the runes and keep Vainia away from them. Vainia is a very offensive-oriented fighter with little defensive capabilities. While her runes can be used to cover her own back, they are much better suited to powering up her moves and causing the enemy's defense to falter. Overall, Vainia has very high magic, high speed, average attack, and is less than average in every other area. Brave Attack HP Attack EX Mode Vainia's EX Mode is Lady Regent, in which she is covered in an unearthly silver aura and light-blue runic chains constantly surround her and trail behind her as she moves. Along with Regen, Vainia gains the Ancients Awakened ability, which doubles the effects of her rune spells and causes them to last almost twice as long as usual. The Shattered Realism ability increases her speed by 25%, but decreases her physical and magical defense by another 25%. Vainia's EX Burst is Empress of Strife. The battlefield cracks and disappears as Vainia slashes the enemy twice with her rapier, sending them into the storm of shards below as she enters her next phase of motor control. The player must then repeat a passage of button commands that quickly flash on the screen in order for Vainia to summon more and more rune spells. If the player fails even once, the spells do not react together, and a conglomeration of various weapons simply bombard the enemy. If every command is replicated impeccably, the alchemic commands react positively, and a gigantic rune sword slashes the enemy into countless pieces. Finally, a gigantic runic throne smashes onto the enemy's ashes, and Vainia takes a proud sit atop it. If the enemy is KO'd by her EX Burst, Vainia's victory animation shows her reigning gracefully on the throne as relentless snow falls on a barren background decorated by various swords and weapons of war. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Once and Future Queen, originally Liar Mask (Piano Ver.) *''World Map Theme: Ambitious Heir, originally Sorrowful Queen *''Normal Battle: Crash of Destiny, originally Fate of the Fairies *''Boss Battle: Crossing Pastures, originally Illbern Ruins *''Final Boss Battle: Icon of the Future, originally Nihilistic Icon Rival Battle *''Vs Divina: Knight of Retribution, originally Large Cave of Frenzy *''Vs Gin: Absolute Destiny: Revolution, originally Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku (Banyuu Inryoku) *''Vs Alexandra: Heralds of the New Age, originally Ruins of Moondoria *''Vs Nam Mo: Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Category:Characters Category:Kings of Strife characters